<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pour un peu de temps avec toi by Michi4D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374227">Pour un peu de temps avec toi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D'>Michi4D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Established Relationship, Food, Français | French, M/M, Sweet, Travel, Valentine's Day, White Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quitter le lycée, habiter ensemble...ils étaient plus proches qu'avant et pourtant leur quoditien chargé les éloignait l'un de l'autre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Une douce pensée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le réveil fit entendre sa sonnerie stridente. Le couple dans le lit ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour eux. Suga rabattit la couverture sur ses oreilles tandis que Daichi tendait péniblement la main vers l'engin de torture pour lui couper le sifflet. Il ne l'atteignit pas, laissant retomber son bras mollement. L'hiver, le froid, la fatigue voulaient les maintenir dans leur lit.</p>
<p>Le réveil sonna une nouvelle fois, les pressant de sortir du lit sous peine d'arriver en retard. Daichi se frotta longuement les yeux avant de tirer la couverture, faisant grogner Suga de plus belle.</p>
<p>— Debout...murmura le brun en embrassa la joue de son amant.</p>
<p>Suga sourit, sa main tâtonnait pour trouver le visage de Daichi. Maladroitement, il finit par arriver sur la joue du brun et il resta là un instant.</p>
<p>Ils se préparèrent en traînant les pieds, en baillant et s'étirant. Suga cuisina quelque chose de rapide et ils déjeunèrent en écoutant distraitement les nouvelles du journal télévisé.</p>
<p>Daichi fut le premier à sortir de table. La tête de Suga dodelinait de plus en plus, sa mâchoire s'ouvrait grandement et de petites larmes restaient coincés au coin de ses yeux.</p>
<p>Il n'avait pas le courage de bouger de sa chaise. Son regard fixait distraitement une photo de lui et Daichi souriants devant la mer. Il soupira. À quand remontait leur dernier rendez-vous ? Leurs dernières vacances ? Il espérait qu'ils puissent se libérer bientôt pour se reposer et se retrouver plus intimement. Les journées de travail étaient rudes et leur laissaient peu de temps pour se retrouver le soir. « Encore heureux qu'on habite ensemble ! » pensa Suga.</p>
<p>Il regarda l'horloge pour voir s'il était dans les temps. S'il se levait maintenant, il n'aurait pas besoin de courir. Il posa les deux mains sur la table et s'extirpa à contre cœur de sa chaise.</p>
<p>Daichi sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, il était déjà prêt. Il avait l'air si frais. Quel était son secret pour se réveiller si vite ? Il alla chercher son repas et mit son manteau.</p>
<p>— Bonne journée ! s'écria Daichi depuis l'entrée, après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Suga.</p>
<p>— Bonne journée à toi aussi, sourit le jeune homme qui boutonnait seulement sa chemise.</p>
<p>Suga finit de se préparer tranquillement, le regard se perdant de temps à autre sur n'importe quelle chose qui ne lui rappelait pas son travail. Il adorait son travail, cependant la fatigue s'accumulait depuis quelques temps sans qu'il ne puisse y échapper. Il devait absolument trouver un petit jour de congé pour décompresser !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga tapait avec lenteur, les mots peinaient à s'afficher correctement sur la page à demi blanche. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux quelques secondes le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Un café apparu lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Son collègue sourit et lui pressa amicalement l'épaule.</p>
<p>— Merci, murmura le jeune homme en baillant.</p>
<p>Ses mains quittèrent le clavier et se pressèrent sur cette douce source de chaleur et de réveil. Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres. Une énième journée froide de février. Les fêtes étaient passées et sa magie aussi. Dans le bureau, un silence lourd régnait.</p>
<p>La pause de midi arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait travaillé sur une bonne partie du dossier qu'il était en train de traiter.</p>
<p>— Tu as reçu des chocolats Sugawara ? le taquina l'un de ses collègues</p>
<p>— Hein ? Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>— C'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui ! se moqua-t-il voyant que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas la question.</p>
<p>Suga ouvrit la bouche. Il avait totalement oublié ! Un sentiment de culpabilité le fit grimacer. Il avait oublié de souhaiter une bonne Saint-Valentin à son compagnon. Il n'avait rien prévu !</p>
<p>Il se calma en pensant que Daichi avait dû oublier aussi vu qu'il ne lui avait rien dit ce matin. Cependant, sa grimace s'accentua lorsqu'il imagina Daichi se taire sciemment en attendant la surprise qu'il lui réserverait après le travail. Il priait fortement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas...sinon il allait passer pour un sans cœur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Après avoir quitté le bureau, Suga attendit son train sur le quai bondé, réfléchissant à comment rattraper son oubli. Après le trajet, où il fut collé à plein d'inconnus comme à chaque heure de pointe, il marcha lentement jusqu'à chez lui ; toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Pour le principe, il ne pouvait pas rentrer sans un petit cadeau. Il tenta de chasser les images d'un joli dîner préparé par Daichi ou tout autre chose dans ce goût là. Exceptionnellement, il fit un petit détour par le konbini pour choisir de beaux chocolats, histoire de ne pas rentrer les mains vides. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans le petit commerce, il fut assaillit par des banderoles roses et roses mettant en scène des boites de chocolats, des tablettes ou encore des biscuits. Il y avait beaucoup de choix. Suga resta devant le rayon des sucreries plusieurs minutes sans bouger, son regard épiant chaque emballage pour trouver ce qui plairait le plus à son amant. Il finit par se décider à prendre une boite de petits chocolats noirs enrobés de morceaux de fruits secs. La boite était assez chic : toute en plastique, mais assez solide, les noms des chocolats étaient en français sur un beau papier glacé et un doux ruban rouge décorait l'ensemble. Avec ça, il avait de quoi se faire pardonner bien que Daichi ne lui en voudrait certainement pas. Il soupira, fatigué. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas besoin d’offrir quoique ce soit à Daichi durant <em>ce jour</em>, mais chaque année, Suga tenait à lui faire plaisir. Et puis, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de vraiment romantique l'un envers l'autre, trop pris dans leur travail. Le lycée lui manqua subitement, tout était plus simple. Cependant, il était heureux de leur parcours, du fait qu'ils habitaient ensemble, qu'ils pouvaient, malgré tout, partager de petits instants de vie ensemble. Rien que ce maigre contact lui était précieux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comme il le craignait, Daichi était déjà à la maison en train de préparer le repas. Et vu l'odeur, c'était l'un des plats préférés de Suga. Il grimaça et ferma les yeux. Tout son corps s'était arrêté dans l'espoir qu'il puisse avoir quelques minutes supplémentaires pour préparer une bonne excuse sur la raison de son oubli.</p>
<p>— Bonsoir ! cria Daichi depuis la cuisine.</p>
<p>— Bon...bonsoir, répondit Suga sans assurance.</p>
<p>Il retira ses chaussures et sortit les chocolats de son sac. Puis, il se rendit tout penaud vers la cuisine.</p>
<p>— Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Daichi en souriant.</p>
<p>Suga secoua à peine la tête, évitant le regard de son amant. Les chocolats étaient cachés dans son dos. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parfaire son scénario dans l'entrée. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.</p>
<p>— Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Daichi en caressant la joue de Suga.</p>
<p>— Bonne Saint-Valentin...déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblotante et en présentant la boite qu'il cachait.</p>
<p>Daichi le regardait, haussant les sourcils, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Suga l’interpréta d'une toute autre manière. Il se mordit la lèvre, peut-être que Daichi se sentait mal d'avoir été oublié durant cette célébration des amoureux. Daichi lui prit doucement la boîte des mains et la posa sur la table.</p>
<p>— Euh merci, bonne Saint-Valentin à toi auss...</p>
<p>— J'avais totalement oublié, je suis vraiment désolé ! se dépêcha-t-il de débiter.</p>
<p>— J'avais oublié aussi ! le coupa Daichi, gêné.</p>
<p>Suga le regarda un moment interloqué avant de se mettre à rire. Daichi rit à son tour, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, Daichi glissa une main dans les cheveux de son amant avant de de l'embrasser.</p>
<p>— Merci pour les chocolats, ils ont vraiment l'air bons !</p>
<p>— C'est rien...rougit le jeune homme en détournant le regard.</p>
<p>— J'ai aussi un petit quelque chose pour toi...déclara Daichi en baissant le feu pour prendre un petit paquet emballé dans un joli papier rose.</p>
<p>— C'est trois fois rien ! s'empressa d'ajouter Daichi en voyant les yeux de Suga s’agrandirent.</p>
<p>Suga déballa soigneusement son cadeau pour découvrir un paquet de pocky à la fraise. Ses préférés. Il sourit, charmé par cette douce attention.</p>
<p>— Merci Daichi...murmura-t-il, comblé.</p>
<p>Il vint se blottir contre son amant et le prit dans ses bras, soupirant de bonheur. Toute la fatigue qu'il avait pu ressentir tout au long de cette journée disparue petit à petit. Daichi posa son menton sur l'épaule de Suga. Il passa ses bras autour de Suga pour l'avoir plus près de son cœur. Finalement, ils fêteraient tout de même la Saint-Valentin.</p>
<p>Ils finirent de cuisiner ensemble, échangeant des regards aimants, des gestes tendres et quelques baisers. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le canapé pour prendre leur repas, ils mirent un film qu'ils aimaient bien sachant bien qu'ils pouvaient parler comme ils le souhaitent sans perdre le fil de l'histoire. Lorsque les assiettes furent vides, les amants se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sous un plaid, laissant seulement échapper de ce petit cocon des baisers et des caresses. Les chocolats étaient à portée de main et ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'être mangés.</p>
<p>— On devrait partir...murmura Daichi.</p>
<p>— Où... ?</p>
<p>— Je sais pas, un coin tranquille pour se reposer, être seuls.</p>
<p>Daichi lui caressait le dos de la main du bout des doigts.</p>
<p>— Je veux allé au Oedo onsen monogatari...et voir le Gundam...oh et on devrait aller au TeamLab ! s'exclama Suga en se redressa. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire était encore plus éblouissant qu'à l'accoutumée.</p>
<p>Daichi rit en voyant son amant sautiller partout et décrire tous les plats qu'il voulait y manger ainsi que d'autres activités qu'il voudrait faire.</p>
<p>— Je crois que notre destination est toute trouvée !</p>
<p>— J'ai hâte ! renchérit Suga, sur une petit nuage.</p>
<p>— Mais avant ça, il faut trouver un jour de congé en commun...</p>
<p>Les jeunes hommes se précipitèrent sur leur portable afin de voir une date propice à leur rendez-vous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La deuxième Saint-Valentin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ils avaient pu avoir trois jours de repos durant la même période. Ils avaient profité de cette occasion pour arriver à leur destination le 14 mars, jour du White Day. Une sorte de petite revanche de cette Saint-Valentin qu'ils avaient plus ou moins fêtée le mois précédent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga et Daichi sortirent du train, tout sourire et près à dégainer leur portable pour prendre des photos du spectacle qui les entouraient. Ils prirent ensuite le monorail qui survolait le Rainbow bridge, et bien que ce dernier n'était pas encore allumé, les amants furent plus que ravis de cette vue sur l’ensemble de la ville. Le pont surplombait la mer, on pouvait voir les plages couvertes de gens.</p><p>C'était la première fois qu'ils se rendaient à Odaiba. Leur premier aperçu de l'île leur plaisait déjà beaucoup ! Ils allèrent directement à leur hôtel, à pied, pour découvrir un peu la ville. En ce début d'après-midi, les transports étaient pleins mais les deux touristes étaient bien trop concentrés sur la découverte des lieux pour se laisser agacer par ce petit désagrément.</p><p> </p><p>Ils avaient pu avoir trois jours de repos durant la même période. Ils avaient profité de cette occasion pour arriver à leur destination le 14 mars, jour du White Day. Une sorte de petite revanche de cette Saint-Valentin qu'ils avaient plus ou moins fêtée le mois précédent.</p><p>Une fois leurs bagages posés, ils partirent se promener le long de la rivière. Certains cerisiers étaient encore couverts de leur duvet rose pale. Le couple se laissa guider par la route, bifurquant de droite à gauche pour se rapprocher des boutiques qui leur tapaient dans l’œil. Ils improvisèrent un petit goûter sous un cerisier dont les pétales se déposaient sur le sol à chaque coup de vent. Le temps était agréable, les gens étaient présents sans qu'il n'y ait foule. Les conditions étaient idéales pour prendre du bon temps et visiter tranquillement la ville. En déambulant, le couple repéra un restaurant qui leur avait été chaudement recommandé par Nishinoya, ils décidèrent de dîner ici.Bien qu'ils avaient grignoté dans toutes sortes de stands, le couple avait encore grand faim le soir venu. Et puis, il fallait à tout prix goûter les spécialités locales !</p><p>Les serveurs et serveuses allaient et venaient au rythme d'un petit balai bien organisé, transportant les mets au fumet délicat, aux couleurs vives et aux textures alléchantes. L'attente ne fut pas si longue pour Daichi et Suga, ils n'avaient pas vraiment prêté attention à l'heure, d'ailleurs Daichi avait même oublié son portable à l'hôtel ce matin.</p><p>— Bonne Saint-Valentin, sourit Daichi avant d'attaquer son plat.</p><p>Il tenait son verre d'alcool près de celui de Suga. Son amant rit et prit son verre avant de trinquer</p><p>— Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Daichi, je t'aime...</p><p>Le brun s'étouffa avec sa boisson, la recrachant presque, il s'essuya rapidement la bouche sous les rires de son petit ami. En relevant les yeux, il ne vit qu'adoration dans ceux de son amant. Son cœur était léger, heureux. Ce n'était que le premier jour, mais les effets de ce voyage se faisaient déjà sentir. Ils avaient l'impression d'être retournés au lycée, d'être redevenus insouciants tout en étant les mêmes personnes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Au matin du deuxième jour, Suga était levé étonnamment tôt, lui qui avait du mal à se lever d’habitude. Il poussa même Daichi à sortir du lit en argumentant que plus tôt ils seraient debout, plus longtemps ils pourraient découvrir la ville et ses merveilles. Le soleil était encore de la partie aujourd'hui. Pour être sûrs de bien sortir préparés, les amants furent attentif au bulletin météorologique. Ils partirent de bonne heure, flânant le long des chemins qu'ils n'avaient pas pu emprunter la veille, découvrant de nouvelles splendeurs, des paysages différents de là où ils vivaient. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, profitant de la vue magnifique qu'ils avaient sur la grande roue d'Odaiba et la mer à perte de vue. Suga posa la main sur le bras de son amant. Daichi compris le message.</p><p>— On y va ? demanda-t-il par politesse.</p><p>Suga opina fiévreusement, prêt à sauter sur ses jambes. Ce matin, ils allaient visiter un lieu qui leur faisait très envie depuis si longtemps. La hâte emboîta leurs pas, les menant rapidement sur devant l'édifice qui les obsédait depuis quelques semaines.</p><p>Enfin, le majestueux bâtiment se tenait devant eux. Ils ne ralentirent pas pour prendre de photo de l'extérieur qui était, somme toute, assez banal avant de pénétrer dans ce lieu magique encensé par les commentaires sur internet. Ils auraient tout le temps de prendre en photo la façade du bâtiment à leur sortie s'ils le souhaitaient.</p><p>Ils s'aperçurent bien vite que les éloges faites sur cette exposition n'étaient pas volées. Les couleurs, les formes, tout était beau et intriguant. Il fallait toucher, attendre, observer soigneusement, prendre le temps de flâner, de remarquer certains détails. Ils profitaient tout simplement, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à apprécier le moment présent. Le temps passé avec l'être aimé, le temps calme du jour de repos. Suga était le plus enthousiasme des deux, il courait vers les formes rondes, les enlaçant avec joie, il prenait des photos devant les divers fonds colorés, invitant Daichi à le rejoindre quand bien même il n'aimait pas trop ce genre d’exercice. Il ne savait jamais comment poser pour ne pas avoir l'air trop crisper. Pourtant, aujourd'hui le jeune homme prenait plaisir à poser devant l'objectif, imitant les poses de Suga pour avoir l'air plus sûr de lui. De cette manière il pouvait entendre parfaitement le rire de son amant, il admirait les couleurs qui passaient tels des nuages sur la peau blanche de son petit ami, offrant une toile parfaite à ces œuvres flottantes. Lorsque l'obscurité les surprenaient, leur main s'effleuraient, les lèvres de Daichi vinrent frôler la peau de Suga, de tendres embrassades naissaient. Ils admiraient les œuvres, chuchotaient et riaient, profitant du silence du lieu peu remplit. Le temps semblait s’écouler lentement, ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Une magnifique et douce parenthèse.</p><p>En sortant du Team Lab, leurs yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à la clarté extérieure. Après un temps à se frotter les yeux, les amants se retournèrent de concert, soupirant d'être déjà sortis de ce beau rêve.</p><p>— Il faudra qu'on aille voir les autres ! s'exclama Suga, son sourire le plus solaire sur les lèvres.</p><p>Daichi opina. Il avait hâte de revivre cette expérience unique ! Ils avaient lu sur internet que les Team Lab étaient différents dans chaque ville, de quoi vivre de nouvelles aventures à chaque venues. Daichi fit une rapide photo du bâtiment rejoignit son petit ami partir loin devant pour explorer les environs. Lorsque Daichi le rattrapa, ils se dirigèrent vers le célèbre Gundam qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes à pieds du Team Lab, une aubaine ! En se rapprochant du géant de métal, Suga trépignait autant que le petit garçon un peu plus loin, sautillant en tenant la main de son père, un Gundam miniature dans son autre petite main.</p><p>Un peu fatigué, d'avoir erré, ils prirent les transports en commun pour renter à leur hôtel histoire de se reposer un peu. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, pensant comater devant un film. Au lieu de ça, ils s'endormirent le temps d'une petite sieste sans avoir vu une seule image.</p><p>Le soir, ils décidèrent de manger à l'extérieur afin de profiter des illuminations de la nuit et surtout de celle du Rainbow bridge dont ils avaient eu un échantillon à leur arrivée. Le jaune, le rose, le vert et le bleu se reflétaient dans l'eau, renvoyant une image magique, colorant la ville et la parant d'un diadème couleur arc-en-ciel. Ils restèrent un long moment, immobiles, captivés par les couleurs qui se balançaient sur l'eau peu agitée.</p><p>Ils rentrèrent tard cette nuit là, comblés de leur escapade et de leurs découvertes. Le lit semblait plus moelleux que la veille, les rêves, plus doux.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le matin du troisième jour, Suga avait décidé de traîner un peu au lit, Daichi ne lui en tint pas rigueur vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Les longues escapades les avaient épuisés, cependant cette fatigue ci était bien plus agréable que celle durant le temps du travail. Ils avaient gardé l'activité la moins fatigante pour la fin. L'Ōedo onsen monogatari l'une des attractions phare de l'île, étant un grand centre situé à 1 400 mètres de profondeur où l'on trouvait plusieurs onsen, des restaurants de ramen, des friandises toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres...</p><p>Ils enfilèrent leur yukata et voguèrent entre les allées des différentes échoppes. Suga voulait tout tester ! Il mangea une crêpe, puis des takoyaki, puis des ramens. Daichi perdit le compte après ce plat. Il grignota un peu ce que lui montrait son amant qui ne cessait de le presser avec des « goûte ça ! ». après que Suga se soit arrêté de manger, le couple se rendit dans un bain profitant de l'eau chaude pour évacuer le reste de fatigue qui subsistait encore dans leur organisme.</p><p>En sortant, ils partirent une nouvelle fois explorer la ville, se gavant d'images de scènes de vie qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, d'aliments nouveaux comme des ikayaki poivre yuzu.</p><p>La nuit les attrapa bien vite, décidément, il n'avait pas vu le temps filer. Déjà il fallait rentrer et se reposer. Le couple rentra à pieds, main dans la main, savourant leur dernière soirée sur cette île.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Le voyage touchait à sa fin, les bagages furent pliés sans empressement, les regards se portèrent plus d'une fois sur la vue splendide, sur celle ville mystérieuse et amusante. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare fut long, plein de coups d'oeil en arrière. Une fois installés dans le train, la main de Daichi trouva celle de Suga. Leurs doigts entrelacés, la tête de Suga sur l'épaule de Daichi et leur sourire rêveur en disaient long sur les biens faits que leur avait procuré ce voyage.</p><p> </p><p>Fin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci d'avoir lu !<br/>J'espère que ce concept de vidéo vous a plu ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ! Ce n'est pas si facile que ça d'écrire sur le voyage je trouve. J'espère que ça vous a pas trop ennuyé, qu'il n'y avait pas trop de répétitions &gt;&lt;<br/>Je me suis basée sur la vidéo des 10 000 yens de Ici Japon et d'une autre où il a été voir le Gundam et le Team Lab (j'ai plus le titre oups). Allez voir sa chaine !</p><p>Voici mon <a href="https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade">Twitter</a> pour voir l'avancée sur mes autres projets.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lu !<br/>Petites infos : le<a href="https://www.kanpai.fr/tokyo/oedo-onsen-monogatari-odaiba"> Oedo onsen monogatari</a> c'est un "parc" où il y a des onsen (bains japonais) et des restaurants. Le <a href="https://www.teamlab.art/">TeamLab</a> c'est des expositions qui mettent le visiteur au coeur de l'art : il y a de grosses sphères colorées, des lumières projetées dans une pièces...</p>
<p>Rendez-vous le 14 mars pour la suite ! :) </p>
<p>Voici mon <a href="https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade">Twitter</a> pour voir l'avancée sur mes autres projets.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>